Till Death And Beyond
by Anime Monster
Summary: Spoilers manga based song fic A butterfly landed in Garcia's hair before fluttering in front of Elycia who said, And Daddy turned into a butterfly.


Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist than I would not have to write this because the events that inspired this would not have happened. I also don't own "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing," by Aerosmith.

Author's Note: As far as I know, no one has ever written about this event like this. This will be extremely sad and depressing.

_Lyrics_

_**Till Death and Beyond**_

Maes Hughes woke sweating and panting. He had just dreamt that he had been chased from his office by a pale dark haired woman with six feet long clawed fingernails. She had chased him to a phone booth where he attempted to call Roy only to be killed by a green haired cross dresser.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

He carefully got out of bed and put on a pair of house slippers. In the dream the woman with claws had threaten to not only kill him, but Garcia and Elysia as well. He knew it was just a father's paranoia, but he felt the need to check on Elysia.

Padding down the hall he checked for signs of trouble and kept his senses open. He reached Elysia's bedroom with the door cracked and the hall light on near by. He pushed the door open.

She was peacefully sleeping with a small smile on her face, her doll on the floor, and the covers thrown off. She shivered in her sleep. He walked over and picked up the doll and dusted it off. He handed it to her and covered her back up with the covers. He kissed her forehead and smiled fondly down at her.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

He watched her sleep soundly smiling little smiles every once in a while and sighing in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed something and she snored softly. "Sleep well, princess," he whispered and kissed her forehead again.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

He walked back to his and Garcia's room. He checked the room for anything dangerous and went to his side of the bed. Checking his bedside drawer he saw the standard issue military handgun that was kept there while he was home.

He got into bed carefully and wrapped his arms around his wife holding her close. He kissed her eyes and forehead and kept her close as he drifted off into sleep.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

He woke up the next morning in a fright because Garcia wasn't next to him. He shot up and looked around, but relaxed when he heard her softly singing in the shower. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his uniform. Before he could go to the shower which his wife had emerged from, his daughter pounced on him.

"Daddy, I had a dream that you took me to the zoo. Unca Ed was the lion, Unca Al was the dolphin, momma was the pretty parrot, Unca Roy was a panda bear, Aunty Winry was a unicorn, and Aunty Hawkeye was a big hawk," she said excitedly. Her tone saddened, "But when I tried to free them from their cages they were all zapped from their zookeepers. The zookeepers were mean pale people with dark hair and eyes."

"Well, sweetheart, I'll tell your mother to take you to the zoo so you can see that Ed, Al, Roy, Winry, momma, and Hawkeye are not animals and their aren't any pale dark haired people as zookeepers."

"What's this about taking her to the zoo?"

"Can you, I have a manger case right now, I can't take any time off."

"I'd love to," she said with a smile giving him a kiss. "Now get ready for work."

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time_

He called everyone he could think of during the day to put his worries at rest, but to no avail.

He was ready the newspaper when he had a revelation and grabbed the phone. Then his dream became reality.

He ran to the phone booth and took out a picture of Garcia and Elicia. He grabbed his gun, and prayed. He studied everything about his wife and daughter as he dialed Roy's number. Suddenly the green haired cross dresser was there. He didn't remember much after that.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"We are here today to pay our final respects to Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Given a double promotion for dieing in the line of duty. If anyone has anything to say please say it."

A butterfly landed in Garcia's hair before fluttering in front of Elycia who said, "And Daddy turned into a butterfly."

End.


End file.
